


Lunch Date

by kimmyeonfanfan



Category: EXO (Band), cpop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmyeonfanfan/pseuds/kimmyeonfanfan
Summary: Junmyeon made a lunch date with his long time friend but Yifan has another thing in mind.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY LATE GIFT FOR KRISHOES
> 
> also, my first ever PWP for M/M
> 
> pls don't kill me... ><
> 
> Also thank you for my beta mimi <3

Light shone through the curtains, making Junmyeon stirs from his sleep. He remembers that he planned to have a lunch date with his friend Ravi today. They’ve been planning to hang out and catch up this weekend since both of them haven’t seen each other for ages. Trying to collect his thoughts, he mini stretches while lying in bed and saw that Yifan was still sleeping behind him with his long limbs loosely around his waist. Not wanting to wake up his partner, he tried to wriggle as little as possible away from his hold, but it was in futile as the other tightens his hold to the escaping man.

Junmyeon let out a huff and turned his head to glare at the sleeping form behind him. Yifan opens his one way and a smile slowly forms on his face. “Good morning,” in his gruff bedroom voice. Junmyeon really love that part of his morning, it’s also one of the reasons why he fell in love with him.

Junmyeon pats Yifan’s cheeks softly and says, “good morning to you too,” and forms a wide smile on his own. With this action alone, Yifan’s heart always burst at the sight before him, even though they’ve been living together for long, Junmyeon’s smiles always took his breath away.

“Did you have a good rest?” Yifan asked while donning that lazy smile. Junmyeon nodded and then he remembered that he had to tell him that he’s going out this afternoon.

“I’m going out with Ravi later for lunch.” Junmyeon stated.

“No.” It wasn’t even a question but Yifan expresses his displeasure after Junmyeon told him his plans. “Why would you go out though? It’s the weekend, we should just stay indoor and do stuffs.” Wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive action.

Junmyeon scoffs and pushed Yifan’s shoulders lightly as he making a point that he already decided his plan for today. But Yifan is relentless and just holds his partner tighter, as if it wasn’t before. Yifan is not a possessive man as other’s would view him, he just wants his partner all to himself this weekend because both of them were busy during the weekdays and this is the only time he can have Junmyeon for a longer time and also, he have needs and wants. He wants to feel Junmyeon and also for Junmyeon to feel inside of him.

When he first met Junmyeon, it was like love at first sight, and the most cliché movie plot you can imagine, he didn’t actually think he would fall for the man who clumsily spilled his coffee on his crisp Armani suit in Starbucks, and the sad man was so adorably embarrassed that he got a pack full of tissue from the counter and frantically drying the coffee stains on the suit, but when he focused on the owner of the said hands, he felt like he was struck with arrows cupid as the sun rays know the exact time and place shine on the person infront of him.

No words could describe how he felt but he thinks he’s an angel and somehow in his deepest darkest part of his mind, he wanted to capture the angel and make him his and his only. After finally gotten his wits back, he stopped the frantic male’s hand before accidentally going to the now half-hard crotch and scare him because he might think that he’s a creep (at some point he is.) He noticed that the skin of the male’s wrist is soft, just like how he would imagine it. He gathered enough courage and puts on his signature smolder face and utter the most calming and sensual sound that he knows no one can resist, and it did work.

He got the smaller male’s name, Junmyeon and he thinks it’s the most beautiful and angelic name he has heard and it fits to the owner. He rolled the name around his tongue and thinks he really liked it.

They exchanged numbers after a bit of greeting and pleasantry and Junmyeon insists to have it dry clean because he says, “It’s the least I could do,” and utter the most breathtaking smile Yifan had witnessed.

Yifan is not a man of patience as you can imagine, and after the 2nd date, Yifan had taken all of Junmyeon’s flesh and soul which was willingly given by the latter. Yifan had never felt this good and he thinks he’s in heaven whenever they did it.

Three years later, they already living together after their 1st year of anniversary and Yifan still couldn’t get enough of his lover. Needless to say, Yifan is becoming rather insatiable for Junmyeon. His lover didn’t mind actually, he actually thinks its cute that the taller male is just so enamored with him even after the so-called honeymoon phase that couples come across.

But the problem with his lovesick puppy is becoming too possessive.

He needed a plan and quick, so he kissed his way out of the tall man’s embrace and the latter took this an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Junmyeon didn’t know how it happened that he ended up on top of Yifan and became breathless after Yifan tongue fucking his mouth. Junmyeon breaks away first, breathless and trying to even out of his beating heart and says, “Now can you let me go?”

Yifan is acting like a petulant child and hugged Junmyeon tightly and says, “No”, then he held Junmyeon’s waist down, positioning Junmyeon’s butt near to his now hard erect crotch, and the smaller male felt it and smacks Yifan’s left shoulder and says, “It’s morning!” Acting like its not a usual occurrence on their domestic (sexual) life.

“I’ll let you go after you agree to one round.” Then he dons the most pitiful pouty face he can muster. It’s Junmyeon’s ultimate weakness and of course he had agreed, because he can’t really say no to that face whenever he did that (which is almost every occurrence).

Yifan felt like he won the lottery and kissed Junmyeon passionately this time, not even slowing down as he slid his hands towards Junmyeon’s pajama’s waist band and successfully tugged it out of him together with his partner’s boxers.

Junmyeon gasps as he felt his bare ass touching Yifan’s clothed dick. He barely registers that the said male has no underwear underneath his pants, somehow hearing the predicament from Junmyeon, Yifan answers, “We’re already living together, why should we bother to dress up in bed in the first place?”

“Your idea of romantic is just both of us naked around the apartment. And what if we have to answer to unexpected guests? They’ll be suspicious if we answered too long just because we were prancing inside our apartment naked!” Junmyeon answered.

Then Yifan acts like he thinks of something and says, “It’s not really a bad idea if you think about it.”

Junmyeon smacks him again with a bit more force and the other just laughs. The smaller male is somehow irritated at the shamelessness of the words coming out of his partner’s mouth. Using this as an opportunity, Yifan started to sensually massaging Junmyeon’s inner thighs near his butt and the latter let out a moan, and Yifan took this chance to distract the smaller male, coaxing him to have sex in the morning.

Yifan bit Junmyeon’s lower lip to gain access to his partner’s mouth and start sucking its tongue to use it as a distraction as he inserts one finger inside Junmyeon’s hole, then an idea comes to mind and he spreads Junmyeon’s butt cheeks further as he inserted another finger inside that made the smaller male gasps mouth wide inside Yifan’s mouth.

The overstimulation Junmyeon feels courtesy of his sex-crazed partner made his head light and didn’t even notice that Yifan already inserted three fingers inside of him while also hitting his sweet spot, but somehow his brain started to function again as he tries to rack his brain for an explanation on how on earth did Yifan to manage get lube on his fingers when he didn’t even hear the tube being taken from the bedside table.

Yifan sensed the growing predicament on Junmyeon’s train of thought, he abruptly withdraw his hand and shoved his dick inside even though his partner wasn’t properly prepared enough, but with the help of ample amounts of lube he used earlier, he had managed to insert it all.

The sudden intrusion shocked Junmyeon and his body is trying to adjust to the size of his partner’s thick and large dick to accommodate his hole. Yifan sensing the distress of his partner, he spreads his buttcheeks further so he can go balls deep into him and without any warning he started pounding mercilessly with a goal of limping Junmyeon so he will be forced to cancel their lunch date.

Yifan digs his fingers to Junmyeon’s inner thighs near his butt and starts pounding hard then captures his mouth to conceal the moans his partner illicit and then he bit his lower lip to force gain access and starts licking every crevices of his mouth while also swallowing the tongue, trying to suppress his moans.

Junmyeon is actually getting limp, because he was forced to ride on Yifan’s dick, but the other supplied the force by pounding up in his partner’s ass. The latter starts to whine because he can feel his orgasm coming, so Yifan took this opportunity to go harder and faster and let Junmyeon’s forehead rest on his left shoulder while also riding both to reach their orgasm.

Only the slapping of skins and frantic breaths were the sounds vibrating around their room, then both of them came at the same time, and Junmyeon let out a grunt while Yifan still riding both of their highs. Junmyeon felt super full and spent that he felt like his body would just go on limp on top of Yifan not even gonna bother to tell him to get his dick out of his ass

Yifan let out a satisfied huff when Junmyeon just lays on top of him with his now soft dick inside his ass, because his plan worked. Then Junmyeon with a bit of his strength left, he forced himself to rest his elbows on Yifan’s chest while also being sweaty and limp, he managed to say to Yifan, “Goddamnit! It’s too late to have a lunch date now. Guess we're going to mid-afternoon coffee date instead”

“It’s already 11am and we both need a shower, I doubt u can make it even then.” Yifan answered and smirks.

Junmyeon tries to shove Yifan’s stupidly handsome sex-blissed face and tries to get out of him but he didn’t anticipate on how his body was literally spent after the mind-blowing sex that when he tried to get up, he clumsily went back down on top of Yifan and released an irritated huff

“Goddamnit Yifan what did you do to me!” Junmyeon exclaimed.

Yifan while feigning innocence, starts fluttering his eyelashes and says, “I was making love to you like we always do.” Then he sends him a cheesy wink.

Since Junmyeon can’t do anything with his now limp and possibly aching body later he says, “You need to carry me and wash me to the bathroom now.”

Of course, Yifan likes that idea very much, he starts to brew a plan to have another round inside their bathroom.

Epilogue:

To Ravi:

“ _Hey um, I’m sorry about this last-minute cancel, but it seems I can’t make it today. Perhaps we can reschedule it next week if you’re up to it?_ _\- J”_

Junmyeon didn’t disclose any further why he couldn’t make it, and as he puts his phone to the bedside table, Yifan came back to their room naked anticipating another round.


End file.
